Dirty little secret
by KurenaiMishatari
Summary: it all started at a dance... nejiSaku oneshot, narustupid, Sasukebitchy. what else is new? From SakuraNegi, I am inspired to write CHAP.2 COMING SOON! Well maybe not taht soon. buby oneshot
1. Chapter 1

1KurenaiMishatari Here! A fanfictionette went on my profile thinking that I wrote YURI because of Kurenai and Mitarashi... My name isn't KurenaiMitarashi! IT IS KURENAIMISHATARI! GOD DAMN IT!

Anyway... This is a one-shot. My first. Don't laugh, don't flame, and whatever you do, don't flame. Flamers make me sad. :(

**Dirty Little Secret**(like the song, but this is not really a songfic)

Neji kicked open the doors to the school. This stupid dance idea that his kid cousin made up was ludicrous. The only good thing was that his friends were coming: Ten-ten, Rock Lee, and Gaara of the sand. As he walked into the lobby. His friends shepherded him over.

"Come on, Neji," Said Ten-Ten, tugging at his shirt suggestively, (AND JUST TO TELL YOU, THIS IS not A NEJI-TEN-TEN FIC. DON'T GET MAD, BUT THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER. THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS...LIKE THE MOVIE.) "We are going to be late." She grasped his hand, and Neji felt a blush rush to his face. Ten-ten giggled and dragged him into the gym.

Neji stared off into the distance of the crowd. Naruto was telling a joke to Hinata, who was laughing, Kiba was with akamaru at the punch table, Shino was near the light, and Gai Sensei was over next to him saying, "NO Shino! Don't go towards the light." Shino, five seconds later, fell on his face, because gai pushed him out of the way. And there was Sakura, another reason he came to these parties. She was drooling over Sasuke. Naruto suddenly came over to him.

"Hey, Neji-kindacreepy. How do I make Sasuke really mad?" He asked stupidly. "Uh...pour some cold water on his head." Neji said wierdly, trying to focus on Sakura. Naruto ran off. 5 minutes later he returned, and just as he was about to pour, Sasuke moved and he poured it all on Sakura. "Naruto! You cheeky bastard! How could you?"

Sakura ran off. Neji followed her and grabbed his (unused) handkerchief. She was easy to find. You could hear her crying from a mile away.

Neji walked over to Sakura. She looked up, and her eyes froze. "Ne...ji...?" Neji took a step forward, and she took a step back. "I want to help you, Sakura. That Bastard Naruto pisses me off too." Sakura hesitated, then let her guard down. "God, you should see what it's like being in the same squad with him...He is such a retard!" He walked forward and wiped away her tears with his handkerchief. "Did you-" Sakura started. "No... I din't use it." He smiled and she gave him a wet hug.

After about 10 minutes, Neji was still with Sakura, as the sat on the set of stairs. They were making fun of Naruto, laughing, talking, joyfully, thoughtfully. They were uncovering sides of themselves no one had ever bothered to.

"Do you want to go back to the party," Neji asked. "Okay, but you have to dance with me." Neji sighed, agreed, and accompanied her to the dance floor.

"And now," said the DJ, "A little slow dance song for all those couples." Sakura jumped up and down. "Yay! I was going to save this for Sasuke, but I don't think he can dance. Let's just hope you can." Neji scoffed, and grabbed her waist. He pulled her close, and she hit his chest. "Umph," she said. "Sorry." "It's okay," she replied. They started dancing to 'so sick' by ne-yo. They stared deeply into eachother's eyes. Neji smiled and hugged her. She hugged back, then they broke away, so their faces were a couple inches away from eachother. Sakura blushed, but they leaned forward, but suddenly...

"AND NOW," yelled the DJ, "GIVE IT UP FOR FRESH DEATH!" "Shit!" muttered Neji. "Sakura, I'll be right back." He dashed up onto the stage, and behind the curtain. Rock lee was at drums, Ten-ten was at bass, and Neji picked up his guitar. The curtain lifted and Neji gave lee the thumbs up. He instantly played. Neji played the first solo notes. Then Ten-ten joined in.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
Go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
who has to know?

At the last words, he looked at Sakura. She blushed and turned away smiling. He walked off the stage with his guitar strapped around his back. Sakura beckoned him over to where she was.

"That was great Neji! I never knew you played the guitar. And I never knew you sang so well. I'm so impressed." She gave him a small hug. He reacted quickly, catching her against his body. He grabbed her and hugged her close. "Sakura, you can let go now." Sakura blushed and stepped back. "I'll ge-get some drinks, Neji. You want anything?" "Could you please get me a strawberry fanta?" "Sure thing, Neji." "I'll wait outside for you." Neji walked past her and out of the gym into the night air. A few minutes later Sakura came back with the drinks. "I got you regular fanta. That was for making me forget Sasuke." She laughed and pouted at the same time. It was then, that when Neji was drinking his soda, that Sakura kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her, and gave her a full on kiss. After that, Sakura asked, "What was that for?" "For kissing me," he answered simply, grinning.

Owari


	2. Day in the LifePrequel to DLS

1**KM: New chapter for a once one-shot**

**Neji: I love you KM! You made me with Sakura. Now she really _is_** **my sexy**

**Sakura: um...hello?**

**Naruto: I'll just sit here**

**Sasuke: I hate you KM. I HATE SAKURA! DON'T WRITE STORIES LIKE THIS**

**KM:a tiny spoiler! Oh well. If you do not like Neji- Sakura - Sasuke then stop reading...now**!

I DRAW THE LINE. STOP AT THE LINE BELOW!

**Onward then. Well, since I have changed the story, I need a new title. If you have any suggestions PM me. Uf course, you could not if you don't feel like it.**

Chapter two: A day in the life (Kinda of a prequel chapter, if you will)

( I hate people when they say "If you will" because I have no idea what they are talking about.)

WARNING THIS CHAP. WILL NOT BE LONG! IT JUST A PREQUEL

SLAM. SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM SLAM-CRASH!

Haruno Sakura had the only locker in the whole hallway that didn't close correctly. It was dirty and it smelled like rotting dog shit. Not to mention, you could hardly call her locker magnetic. When ever she stuck little picture holders into her locker, when she closed it, they would all fall into her locker, and get lost somewhere. Did I mention her locker was a pigsty?

She stumbled away from the haphazard cramped space others call a locker. Ten-ten ran up to her. "Sakura! Still dealing with the retarded locker?" She smiled and took her hand. BRRRRINGGGG! "Oop! School's out. And it's Friday. I'll leave you to catch up with Naru and Sassy!" She giggled and walked off. The motley crew walked down the hall to her.

"Looks like were off to the dance tonight," said Sakura in a cheerful tone. The boys grunted half-assly. "Oh come on, wake up!" She smacked Naruto upside the head with her backpack, and he sprung to life.

"What the fuck, Sakura?" Naruto asked angrily.

"We're going to the dance, bastard," said Sasuke, sleepily. "You should ask someone, but not that anyone would go." He shrugged sheepishly and smiled a little.

"RRRRRR! SASUKE-BASTARD WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Naruto yelled, spiting fire. Inner Sakura makes her first appearance.

'GOD NARUTO GROW UP! KUSO!' she screamed within the confines of Sakura's head. Sakura just smiled nervously.

LATER AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

Sakura was trying to find the right dress for the occasion. She had way too many dresses, way too many pairs of shoes, and way too much time to decide. The party wasn't even until 7. It was a five minute drive, and it was only 4:30 PM! Sakura was seriously a clothing psychopath. Anyway, she was still endeavoring at finding good clothes. There was a knock at the door. She sprung from her chair where she finished putting in her earrings. That would be Ten-ten. They were going to find something she could wear. She needed to look good because she would be playing on stage with her squad and Gaara.

Ten-ten was wearing a short jean dress and a high tanktop. That would definately not do.

PART 2(same place as beginning but with another character)

"Hyuuga! Stay after class! No not you, Hinata, your cousin. The rest of you can go," the teacher yelled. Neji sighed and waited at his seat. The teacher casually strolled over to him. "I understand you didn't do your homework for Japanese Arts class. Is this true?" Professor Tsunade's face was getting fairly close to Neji's.

"TSUNADE! WHERE ARE YOU PROFESSOR TSUNADE!" That was Rock Lee. The teacher winked at Neji, and put her hands into a handsign he'd never seen before. It was a clone sign, but something was different about it. When she did the sign, another clone appeared. But it wasn't a normal clone because it was...BUSTY? The Big-Boobed Tsunade clone walked out the door to deal with Lee. Lee ran away because everyone knows Lee is still a kid inside.

"Yess..." he said after laughing a little bit. "I didn't do it."

"Well, then you'll have to stay after school until five, but we can have fun pranking people." She giggled and sat down at her desk. Neji sat at his and put his head on his hands.

Neji got home as fast as he could. He stopped for one second, took out a gatorade, and ran up to his room. There he gazed at a picture. Guess who was in it?

HARUNO SAKURA?

Whatever, he's a perv.

Then he dressed in drab clothing and went off to the dance.

Whatever short chap/prequel

REVIEW AND SEE IF IT HELPS THE STORY!

KM


End file.
